Dragon Ball Z: The Planet Destroyer
by DayDream Jedi
Summary: An ancient weapon of interplanetary annihilation has come to Earth. Do Goku and friends have the power to stop this ancient evil or will it consume them also?


**_Author's Note: _**_This is also one of my original DBZ stories. I can't remember wether I started writing this before or after I saw The Return of Cooler and I still have no idea why I decided on the villian for this story. I like it when my stories surprise me like that. Once I get the ending to this posted up, I'll also post the bad original so that you can laugh at it. Okay, enough outta me, please read on.

* * *

_It was a world of sophistication and beauty. The planet known as Polluxara IV was a world of peace. Untouched by the ravages of the Cold Empire and its lords King Cold, Frieza, and Koola, it had flourished. Its inhabitants were a race of sentient machines that had built up an impressive civilization of glowing steel and chrome pyramids, towers and domes. Another thing of note was that Polluxara IV's star was in direct line with Earth's, 10 Light-Years away. Today was just like any other day on the planet. A machine-man named Krellic sat down to have a drink with his best friend, when an earthquake began to rattle everything inside the bar they were in. The two machine-men ran outside and looked up into the sky… and saw a sight that made whatever passed for blood in their mechanical veins turn chill.

"It's… its Unicron!" stuttered Krellic's friend. Krellic could only stare in complete shock.

Yes he had heard the tales about Unicron, the giant machine-planet that devoured other worlds to fuel itself, but he had thought they were just that, legends! But the gargantuan planetoid bearing down on Polluxara IV could not be anything other than the myth come to life. Too late Krellic realized that their planetary defense network had not detected the machine-planet because it had come from behind the sun. Although Polluxara IV was the fourth planet of its system it was still very close to its star, and Unicron had used that to its advantage.

Krellic realized that there was no time to do anything, except find the nearest spaceship and escape. Grabbing his friend by the arm, he ran for all he was worth down the streets of the city, passing screaming machine-people and crumbling buildings, to the nearest landing pad. Soon the tremors became so bad that the planet was beginning to tear itself apart, which was what Unicron wanted. Great tears and rips opened in the surface and titanic gouts of molten lava gushed forth. The earthquakes were so bad that Krellic and his friend just barley managed to settle themselves in a ship. The ships' single large engine roared to life. The ship vaulted off the ground and streaked skyward, Krellic pouring everything he could into the engines. Behind him, Unicron filled the entire sky and was slowly bearing down on the planet. Its great circular maw opened, monstrous metal "petals" moving apart to create an opening that could swallow a planet twice the size of Polluxara IV. Beyond was only bright light. A huge laser beam shot out from the opening and struck the planet, boring into it. There were huge cracks and grinding noises that echoed like a thousand Hiroshima's in what was left of Polluxara IV's atmosphere. The planet began to fall apart, with Krellic's ship still trying to escape, not the gravity of its own world, but of Unicron's. The engine strained and whined but to no avail.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Krellic as the ship was pulled down into the gaping jaws of the planet eater. Polluxara IV was now finished. With a humongously titanic BOOM, it split apart. Tractor beams began drawing off the different materials that Unicron needed. The atmospheric gases were pulled into a separate hatch to be used by the ships processing plants. Water was pulled off in huge misshapen blobs, to be stored in giant tanks. The rest of the planet was drawn into an interior grinder, the size of which staggers the imagination. Continent-sized grinders broke the planet up into chunks, and then a series of smaller and smaller grinders chewed the planet into usable chunks. Metals and minerals were sent, along with lava and magma, to New York City-sized foundries. Dirt and other miscellaneous materials were to be used for the many fusion reactors.

Unicron's central AI calculated that the materials it had gathered and the materials that it would gather in the next star system would help it increase a whole planetary size. If it could have been able to, it would have felt… pleased. Unicron's massive engines fired, taking it at full speed on its course towards the next star system. To Earth.

* * *

**DRAGON BALL Z **

**FEATURE**

**The Planet Destroyer**

_**(Or the DBZ vs. Unicron story)

* * *

**_

On Earth our favorite Z Warrior heroes were enjoying so much deserved R&R. Bulma had used the small fortune she possessed to send them all to a luxury resort down on a southern island. At the moment everyone was relaxing around the pool. Well actually Bulma, Chi-Chi, Android #18, Puar, Oolong, and Master Roshi (who was secretly 'admiring' 18's ample body from a **considerable** distance), were relaxing. The sun that Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 were bathing under was blotted out as Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Mirai Trunks, Tien, and Yamcha, leapt into the air one after another, into the pool.

"YEEE-HAAAAWWW!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"BONZAI!"

"SURF'S UP! WHOO-WHOOOO!"

"KOWABUNGA!"

"HAH-HAAAAAAAA!"

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Splash, splash, splash! One after another they fell into the pool, creating huge splashes, drenching everyone including there respective significant others. 18 sat up and whipped off her sunglasses.

"Hey! Splash water over here again, and none of you'll ever get up onto that diving board again!"

"Yes'm," mumbled the men, averting thier eyes.

Nearby Vegeta was standing, watching his comrades make utter and complete fools of themselves. How could an ascended super saiyan like Goku let a less powerful machine woman tell him what to do? Of course Vegeta couldn't talk either. He and Goku had exactly the same situation. It constantly amazed the saiyan prince, the power human females had over saiyan males. It was ridiculous! A good deal of the water from the splashing had landed on him but Bulma had warned Vegeta what would happen to him if he picked any fights, so he just growled in his throat and sulked in his corner.

Gohan and Goku were splashing each other, their powerful arms sending waves of water across each other. Krillin produced a shiny new beach ball.

"Hey guys! Wanna play a little water volleyball?" he asked. Everyone agreed immediately, even 18, whose enhanced hearing had picked up the conversation. Chi-Chi and Bulma wisely stayed out of it, as they had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen. Bulma groaned softly to herself, _They're gonna get us kicked out, I know it!_

They split the teams three vs. four. Goku and Krillin were team captains. On Goku's team there was Gohan, and Tien as well as himself. On the opposite were Krillin, 18, Yamcha and Trunks, who still seemed a little uncomfortable around 18. It was understandable, considering what her alternate timeline counterpart had done to him.

* * *

The game was EXTREMLY fast and furious. The ball was being slapped back and forward with loud cracks of flesh slapping rubber. Whenever one of the Z Fighters missed the ball, it hit the water and skipped several times before coming to a stop. To make it more interesting, they had decided to play in the deep end of the pool, so the other swimmers had soon learned to avoid the area. In fact most people were quickly becoming annoyed with how loud the game was. But when Goku spiked the ball so hard that it shoved Krillin out of the water and onto the deck, even the half-a-dozen Arnold Schwarzenegger wannabes lounging in the spa pool didn't want to do anything about it. The management would get deluged with calls later on of course.

18 served the ball right at Gohan. Gohan retaliated by spiking the ball straight up into the air. Krillin then jumped straight up and spiked the ball back down. Trunks leapt up to intercept it, but his aim was slightly off so it hit him full in the face instead. The overstressed rubber and plastic ball just couldn't take it anymore and exploded right in Trunks' face. Of course it didn't hurt the young super saiyan just left him with a dumfounded look. Gohan rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe next time we should use a titanium ball, although this one lasted longer than I expected." Everyone was ready to have a good laugh at this when the air was broken by the sounds of distant thunder. Vegeta straightened up a little from his position on the wall and listened to the distant sounds. It didn't sound like thunder; more like… big guns and cannons firing… and engines… spaceship engines. Vegeta had spent long enough roaming the void of space under Frieza's command to recognize spaceships when he heard them. Vegeta hopped/floated up onto the roof of the hotel and looked out over the city. What he saw made him do a violent double take. It was several seconds before he regained enough wits to comprehend the sight before him. Then common sense slapped Vegeta roughly in the face and he turned towards his companions.

"Hey Kakarot! You'd better get your butt up here because your precious planet is under attack!" At first Goku ignored Vegeta, thinking he was joking, but then he realized two things. One: Vegeta DOESN'T joke around and Two: The thunder now sounded like… like some sort of whining gunfire. Goku and family, plus the others floated up to where Vegeta stood. As they neared the edge of the roof, the saiyan prince pointed out towards the city. Goku was about to ask him what was up when he cleared the edge of the roof as well and saw what Vegeta was pointing at. Everyone's mouths, except for 18 and Vegeta, dropped onto the roof. The scene below them was something from a sci-fi film. Huge bronze and dark-gray spaceships hovered over the island city raining down thin streaks of purple energy onto the buildings, which crumbled to dust under the onslaught. Little winged forms soared around the big ships shooting at anything that moved. As they watched a bunch of the fighters closed in on a passenger hovercraft high in the sky, and sent it spiraling back to terra firma to explode in grisly fireball. And as they looked down onto the streets they noticed what could only be an army of some kind, marching through the streets, killing any in their path.

Now that the initial shock was over with, Goku's face settled into hardened lines. No one, but NO ONE, attacked his planet and killed people. Goku's fists clenched and his power began to rise sending little electric sparks through his spiky hair.

"Whoever these people are, they are not gonna invade my planet and slaughter innocent people! I… won't… let… them… get… away… with… IT!" With a shout that echoed across the city, Goku transformed into a super saiyan. Gohan and Trunks traded smirks and also transformed into super saiyans. Vegeta transformed as well, although he was just glad that something had finally happened to alleviate his boredom. The others who were not as powerful as the saiyans nevertheless powered up as well, ready and willing to take on whomever had been stupid enough to decide to invade Earth.

Just then one of the alien fighters, apparently sensing the large collection of powers, veered towards them. Goku scowled, and when the plane was almost on top of them, firing its purple lasers for effect rather than accuracy, the mighty saiyan simply leapt up and slammed a high kick into the nose of the fighter. The strength and power of the kick completely stopped the bronze and gray fighter, broke off its nose, and turned it vertically into the air. Goku reached his hand back and charged up a blast of energy, then let it loose. The energy blast completely disintegrated the fighter.

"Destroy them all, but try not to harm the people down in the city. Bulma, Chi-Chi-Chi-Chi find some cover and stay there until we've delt with this," was Goku's terse command. They all broke off into groups. Goku and Vegeta flew towards the big ship whilst Gohan and Trunks flew towards the infantry that was marching through the streets. 18 went after some of the fighter squadrons, which left Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha to choose targets of opportunity.

Goku and Vegeta slammed into the alien ships with a vengeance. Firing giant energy beams straight through two ships sent them hurtling towards the ground. Belatedly Goku realized this but Vegeta had already flown off laughing out a series of saiyan battle curses. Goku flew down and then directed two more blasts towards the ships so they were knocked into the ocean. Two humongous columns of seething, fiery water burst up from the ocean, drenching the beachfront hotels in salty seawater. Goku's battle composure slipped and he let out of sigh of relief. _This is gonna be harder than I thought_, he said to himself. Then he flew off to find Vegeta as to make sure that the Prince of All Saiyans didn't toss any more ships on the city.

Gohan and Trunks had descended onto the infantry troops invading the city. The force of their landing in the midst of them sent them flying in every direction. Gohan picked one of them up, preparing to shake him like a rag doll, but was surprised to learn that it was a gray, and bronze colored robot.

"They're all robots!" cried Gohan to Trunks. More robots were coming down the street, some armed with wicked-looking laser rifles, and others merely had blasters attached to their wrists. They all had one thing in common though, they were all shooting anything that moved. A large group of people had just run out of a deli in front of the oncoming hoard of robots. They fired immediately, and in the last seconds before the purple light beams cut them down, Gohan saw a young mother reach for her little daughter who had fallen down, crying out her name, and then they were dead. Gohan and Trunks felt their confusion turn into a core of cold steel. With a maddened cry and ki flames bursting around them, the two junior super saiyans charged straight into the oncoming column of robots, firing as they went, until when they reached the end of the street, all that was left was a pile of molten and cooling slag.

The city was being rocked to its foundations by the intense battles taking place inside and around it. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha rose over a pile of debris to watch an army of the robots coming around the corner of the building opposite them. The robots' eyes glowed a sickening red as they climbed over the rubble, their energy weapons sending beams of death wherever they detected human life. The sky was choked with smoke that blocked out the sun. Krillin growled and held his hand, palm pointed at the sky, into the air and formed a flat disc of energy in his palm.

"KIENZAN!" he bellowed and hurled the disc at the robots, who were immediately pureed like a salad. Those that remained opened fire on the human warriors, but Tien and Yamcha sent out a barrage of ki blasts that slagged the rest of the robots.

* * *

The saiyans and their allies regrouped up on top of an office building with spherical top in downtown. The damage that had been done to the city was pretty bad. The good thing was that most of the invaders had been destroyed. Goku looked out across the city, sadness etched into his features. It had just come home to him the fact that even with the power of a super saiyan he still could not save everyone. It was sobering thought. At length Gohan spoke up.

"We'd better go get Mom and Bulma and get the heck out of here," he said. The others nodded and they were all about to take off, when the world turned a blinding, coruscating red. Pain, like a thousand hot knives stabbed into the Z Warrior's heads with all the force of a nuclear bomb. The pain was excruciating that none of them could even scream. And then the voice came, speaking not into their ears but into their minds. The voice was a deep base, a menacingly grating timbre.

"PRIMITIVE ORGANIC WARRIORS ISOLATED. ANALYSIS: SPECIES: TWO SAIYANS, THREE HUMANS, TWO SAIYAN/HUMAN HRYBRIDS, AND ONE HUMAN CYBORG. DETAIN FOR IMMEDIATE VIVESECTION."

And just like that, the god-like voice ceased along with the blinding pain and red light. All the warriors collapse to the ground, even 18. Before the dark nothingness of unconsciousness claimed him, Goku lifted his head up to see a brand new fleet of invaders descending gradually down from the sky. He saw what looked like a transport heading for them, with robots jumping out to land on the roof, and then everything went black.

* * *

Goku awoke to find himself in a dim cell. The walls were featureless grey metal, broken only by what seemed to be cell bars made of glowing violet light. Typically curious, Goku reached forward and touched the bars with one finger, then yanked it back with a Son-style screech. The bars were like burning cold!

"Daddy keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep," groaned a voice. Eyes adjusting to the dim light, Goku saw that Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and the other men in their group were here in the cell with him. It was Gohan that had spoken.

"Man it's freezing in here!" moaned Gohan, his teeth chattering slightly. They were, after all, still wearing their swim suits except for Vegeta.

"Ah, more prisoners? Organics too?" said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere. Goku looked up and finally noticed that one side of their cell wasn't completely featureless after all. A small window was set in the exact center of the wall, blocked off by three of the light bars, through which a mechanical face was peering at them with weary curiosity.

"Who are you?" asked Goku.

"My name is Krellic, and like you I am a prisoner until Unicron remembers that I am here and sees fit to destroy me."

"Unicron?" snapped Vegeta, "Do you take us for fools? Unicron is a legend! There are hundreds of stories about it. Heh, I made up a few myself."

"Believe what you will, it may give you some small comfort for a time. As the last of the Polluxarans, I have no illusions about whether Unicron is a myth. You are sitting inside it now, even if you don't believe me."

"What is this Unicron? What does it want?" asked Gohan.

"It is a planet. A machine planet whose only purpose is to consume other planets to fuel itself. Unicron is a relic of a war thousands of years past, whose participants hurled weapons of unimaginable destructive power at each other. Unicron was the culmination of one of those races desire to annihilate the other. Originally it was said to have been the size of a small moon. Its creators gave it an advanced artificial intelligence and then gave it hard-coded, unbreakable instructions. Consume the planets of their enemies and use the raw materials to become even stronger to continue the conquest. Once it had annihilated the ancient race's enemies, they tried to scrap Unicron because its function had been fulfilled. But then…"

"It betrayed them," said Goku. Krellic's face twisted in an ironic grimace.

"Yes…It turned on its masters and used its weapons to consume them until they were no more. And then, like a bad holo-picture, it decided that all life, sentient or not, organic or not, was a fair game. Ever since, Unicron has roamed the edges of the galaxy, steadily moving inward. It destroyed my planet, Polluxara IV and I'm guessing it's about to destroy yours as well."

"You spin a good story machine man. But how can we know it's true?" snorted Vegeta.

"Believe what you will. It won't matter in the end. Nothing can stop Unicron; it's far too powerful and evil."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
